Break
by Asuka Sakura26
Summary: Shinichi Chiaki takes a break for a while from music.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm on a roll! Okay another fic coming up! I had an incomplete old draft of this in my laptop but since I have spare time (I'm not at home right now but sure why not), I'll write and submit this now. Hope you enjoy this oneshot. Chiaki's POV for the win!  
xxxxxxxxxxx

_They said I needed a much deserved break? Well I don't need it. We have to practice! Practice until everything's perfect! The concert's on Monday for crying out loud!_

_Fine. Maybe one day wouldn't hurt. Everyone's giving their best in the rehearsals and will definitely be at their finest on Monday. I'm not nervous! Everything's going to be fine!_

_Just for today though. Rehearsals resume tomorrow as early as 5 am! There will be no complaining! I'll drag everyone by the teeth if I have to._

_Still I can't believe I'm doing this._

_A couple of continuous but extremely successful performances are tiring sure but merely resting at home for one day should suffice. No one should be out in the sun on a Saturday! Though nice weather we're having...it's not raining._

_Why isn't it raining!_

_I wonder who sent me these damn tickets..._

_Oi Nodame let go of my arm!_

"Senpai why so serious? This is going to be fun!"

"Tell me how is this... fun?"

"Aww senpai no need to be shy around Nodame..." _Who's shy! And l-let go my arm!_ _Your umm..is touching my...argh!_ "And it's our date so why not try smiling?"

_D-date?_

"You could buy me food... because I'm starving! ...Or win me a stuffed rabbit... Gyabo! Look senpai! Let's-"

"Who said anything about a..a d-date! You...you dragged me here remember? I couldn't relax once you started kicking on the door! The tickets..yes the tickets! You wouldn't stop pestering me what a waste it would be if I didn't use the tickets! Those tickets were only for one day! By the way shouldn't I be the one to decide on what to do with them?"

"And stop going through my mail!"

"But senpai... Oh silly me of course it's not a date! Ehe..I forgot. It's not a date because we're married."

"WE'RE NOT MARRIED NODAME!"

"Married people do this stuff all the time. Even if you try to deny it senpai I know you wanted to come here and spend time with your beautiful wife."

_Beautiful.. wife? Is she serious? I should leave before... _"O-Oi again people we are not married!" _I would never marry this woman! I'm sane people! Sane!_ _Ok you are sane. Stop shouting in your head Shinichi._

_Phew._ _It's a good thing I don't know these people._

"Hey stop twirling like an idiot and get back here!"

At the food court...

"Really how much can you eat? I'm going bankrupt here. You'll throw up when you ride the rollercoaster later Nodame. Nevermind that..."

"Can you even walk now?"

"Muki! Senpai's face is so close to Nodame!"

"Your face is so red senpai! Kawaii!" _S-shut up._ "If I can't walk senpai would carry me. Aren't you senpai?"

"Not in a million years! Are you done? Can we go already?"

"Yes! There's still much to do. So many rides, so little time. There's the ferris wheel, the carousel, the water rides...you won't freak out on me will you senpai?"

"Of course not dummy!" _It's not a cruise or a plane ride. I should be fine. _"Okay put that pocketwatch back in your pocket! Let's go! Come on! This way senpai!"

"Oi Stop running or you're going to trip!"

_Hmmm...water rides. I don't have extra clothes Nodame. Wait wet clingy clothes...I'm fine because I could just take my shirt off but..._

_I'm not a nudist! _

_How about you...that white shirt is going to...uh...let's... let's not go there._

___For my sanity, let's not go on those water rides._ Please.

_..._

_Fine. I'll buy you a shirt._

After an hour...

"I'm tired and dizzy..."

"Hang on to me senpai! Nodame's got you! There's a bench! Let's sit and relax for awhile senpai. Nodame needs to rest too! That ride was fun! Admit it you had fun senpai! Going round and round and round!"

"...Yeah."

"And we got couple shirts!" _It's not. It's only identical Nodame. We needed new ones after we got wet after that water raft ride remember?_

"Oh I remember! We haven't been on the tunnel of love ride yet..."

"Mukya! Senpai and I will...aaah! Nodame's so happy!"

_The what? Stop making that face Nodame! Stop saying chu all over the place! Are those floating hearts? I must be hallucinating right now.  
_

_S-seriously would there be such a ride here? Nah..surely there's not...surely we can ride another...  
_

"Looking for that special ride aren't we? Oh no husband. Let's save that for last!" _What! No! I was just looking for the..the exit! I'm outta here. Bye! You're screwed up in the head. Screwed!_ "Up and about mister! There's still that stuffed bunny you still owe me..."

_No it's me that's screwed in the head. I shouldn't be here! Why am I even here? Why am I here with you of all people!_

_I should've stayed at home listening to Chopin, Schumann, Bach and Mozart!  
_

_You're too loud! You're embarassing! You're annoying! You're childish! Your room is a mess and you eat like a pig! Your fingers are too big! Ever heard of a hairbrush? Use it! You're a pain in the ass that it drives me crazy! _

_That's not true. Well the part that you drive me nuts and you're a mess is true but I don't hate you. I will never hate you. I don't say it but I really do. I don't really care if your fingers are big or if your hair is unruly. I worry about you all the time. I want to make sure you are eating right and doing well in music. I can't take it when I'm away from you and I'm miserable if you don't visit when you're busy. The truth is that y__ou're absolutely adorable and cute in everything you do._ Your music soothes the soul...my soul. Your laughter is joyous melody to my ears.  


_You're you. _

_And I'm being incredibly cheesy right now. Good lord. Good thing this is all in my head.  
_

_Fine I admit everything. I couldn't resist those pouting lips this morning. Those pleading puppy dog eyes... That cute smile and the hug you gave me when I agreed. And all the ones you had today. I'm really having fun right now. It was so long ago since I went to these things. My parents were so busy. I... let's not dwell on that. T__he rollercoaster was high and believe me I did not scream! Or clung to you as it went through that loop things.  
_

_Really. Well maybe I did and you enjoyed it like the hentai that you are. Ahem. Taking pictures were also nice._

_Getting that stuffed toy wasn't too hard. __Holding your hand. Walking around. Laughing without a care in the world. Bump cars...that was fun. Who cares if were acting like kids again! Only for today. Tomorrow... back to work.  
_

___Fireworks. The day has ended huh?_

"The park will be closing in an hour. Thank you for coming."

"Aww...it's over already? Too bad the tunnel of love is on repairs right senpai?"

"...Yeah. Let's go."

"We're back home. Nodame is sleepy. Good night kiss senpai?"

"That was fun. Let's do that again sometime."

"Yes definitely senpai!"

~chu

The End.

**Amusement Park**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: That was adorable wasn't it? You guys know what chu is don't you? What else do couples do on love rides? Yep exactly. Too bad it was closed. Mwahaha. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't think I could sleep without getting this off my system. Yey my laptop's now working! Stupid windows update...restarted the laptop all of a sudden. Had to edit all over again. Anyway, enjoy!  
XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was peaceful.

It was so peaceful that a certain conductor found it suspicious and...unsettling.

Normally he'd sigh in content that he had a moment of silence. Moments like these were rare in the chaos that was his life. Now he would be able to focus at the task at hand...reading scores, doing the laundry...

He was free today. Nothing on the schedule regarding rehearsals and trips abroad for the day. It was so strange that he woke up later than usual. Yet he got a sufficient amount of shuteye so that was good. He usually wakes up on 7:00 (at 6:00 if he had a flight or if there was an occassion). This morning he woke up at 8:00. He had lots of time today. Plenty of time to unwind and relax.

But still, in ways more than one...he just couldn't relax. He'd always spend time thinking about things. Such things like one which he would never admit at least out loud...

That silence made him very...lonely.

The clothes in the laundry basket were ignored and the score was untouched. He found himself for the umpteenth time, staring at nothing and standing there motionlessly in front of the door. It was then he realized that he was shamelessly waiting for the apocalypse that had proclaimed herself his so called wife.

This was new.

He was now desperate enough to embrace insanity head first with eyes wide open. There were no secrets this time, just plain honesty. He couldn't care less now if the door would suddenly come crashing down right at his face. The silly idiot wouldn't probably even notice that the poor door was out of its hinges, or worse in pieces, in order to get a free meal.

Probably it would totally be out of character but times were now changing and now was the time for that change! He would totally grin like an idiot the second that she glomps on him like the usual on automatic.

He shook his head at how ridiculous his thoughts were turning out to be. It may be the alcohol. Yes if asked, he'd blame the poor alcohol. He hadn't drank anything...but they didn't know that. Still he was determined. As they say curiosity killed the cat. And he was one curious cat. It would kill him if he didn't do this now. He'll kill himself if he didn't do this at all. It was his obligation...no...part of his volunteer work...argh! He'll just check up on her because...because he was such a nice guy! He was totally not worried!

He absolutely didn't miss h-wait what?

He turned the doorknob and boldly marched right out of the door to the garbage woman's apartment. He did so with clenched teeth and clenched fists.

This wasn't like her!

He knocked at least 10 times. It was evident in his voice that his impatience was quickly turning into panic by the lack of response. His polite knocks were growing louder and unpolite by the minute. His right hand was beginning to hurt. He wanted to kick the door right now! He paused and thought that maybe she left but it was still too early. He suddenly remembered she left him a spare key to her apartment in case he felt like "missing her". At first he laughed at the idea, almost throwing the keys to the garbage bin but decided against it. Thankfully he didn't. She never gave it to him personally. It had a note with it instead.

_To my dearest husband,_

_I always visit you so perhaps may you find time to return the favor and visit me?_

_Here. A key made especially for you with love. Gyabo! Surprise or not surprise visits would make Nodame really happy._

_P.S. Uh wait senpai...on second thought don't come here without telling Nodame first! The place is... messy? Nodame is sorry!_

_I'll clean it up! Promise! Well...if I remember. No! That's not it...but if you would like to help..._

_Please come! I'll play piano!_

_Ahem...ehehe. Take care and don't overwork yourself, okay?_

_Love,_

_Your ever so thoughtful wife _

_Nodame_

He raised his hand in triumph when he found the key. Attached to it was the note which he reread with a smile, amongst precious keepsakes (every single note and thing she gave him) that he secretly kept in a box and hid under the bed. He should stop being so denial and admit it out loud.

Trying to tempt him by playing piano? That woman is so silly.

The key worked perfectly. The room was dark but light shone in through gaps in the old window blinds. Though he could smell it. As usual, he fought the urge to run or vomit. The room unsurprisingly reeked. After all this time, he still could never understand why Nodame was this way. A complete slob...no..an unsanitary pig! How could anyone survive this mess? This stench?

Once again a thorough cleanup is in order.

Seriously...How did he fall in lo-

"Nodame? Nodame!"

He miraculously located Nodame amidst the mess that she called her room. He might have stepped on something squishy on the way though and cringed in disgust on reflex.

"Sen..pai..."

That's why she didn't barge in to his room... she was sick!

"Idiot why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Nodame weakly mumbled an apology and told him she didn't want to be a bother. She also told him to leave or else he'll get sick too. Chiaki almost hit her on the head but this wasn't the time to do that. Was she serious? She'd never be a bother to him. Maybe he said some things before but he never meant any of that! Really! His heart plummeted at the sight of her. She was on her bed covered in (six) blankets, shivering.

It was summer.

Horrified at seeing the usual bubbly energetic Nodame at this state, his first thought process was to bring her to the hospital. She declined saying it was no need and she was fine. Chiaki would have nothing of it. She wasn't "fine"! Then she begged him not to take her there by pulling on his shirt, tears on her face. He quickly agreed. He hated the sight of her tears. It made him helpless. The neat freak in him was also disgusted...well she had a runny nose. He had snot on his shirt and it was almost destroyed.

He asked her if she could stand up. She couldn't. She was so weak. He urgently carried her off to his apartment, where it's clean and... safe. He slowly but carefully maneuvered his way out of her room and tried to avoid bumping or falling on something.

Later Nodame admitted the reason for not wanting to go to the hospital. She haven't taken a bath for days. He wasn't surprised. It was a habit. Maybe she practiced nonstop again and the rest is history. She was too embarrassed to go to the hospital because of it. Chiaki told her that she was being silly and that didn't matter at all. All that matter was getting professional care and getting better. Yet she insisted and told him that she just needed sleep and she was worried about the expenses. Again he told her she was silly...sleep wasn't enough to get better and he'll take care of the expenses. She shook her head...he didn't have to do that. She told him that it would be cheaper if she stayed at home.

On the inside, she was confident that her senpai will take care of her like what he's doing now. She blushed but she wasn't entirely sure how much is the blushing or what was because of the fever. So he cared this much about her. Her body maybe weak now but she could feel her heart somersaulting in her chest.

She didn't want to get Chiaki's bedsheets dirty either. But he didn't care. He didn't care as long as she was comfortable. When she was worried that she took up his resting place, he told her he could sleep anywhere. On the sofa or on the floor. He convinced her it was okay. It didn't matter. She was his top priority.

He promised to take care of her until she got better.

Then he fumbled clumsily into his supplies. He had to have medicine, a clean face towel and ingredients for chicken soup here somewhere. He sighed in relief that he had everything but frowned when he found that the medicine was expired. He told Nodame he'll be back quick and went to the pharmacy.

He cooked soup and made her drink medicine. He ordered her to get some sleep. He couldn't believe someone who made inedible food (before he met her, when he wasn't around or after she ate all that food he left her, she'd cook something that to him would probably look and taste toxic...she always had a bottomless pit for a stomach) and looked fit as a horse could get so sick. He turned on the airconditioner so she can sleep better. He had to ask for help from the other tenants (which were all girls) because Nodame was wet and sticky all over because of sweat. He couldn't change her himself for obvious reasons. But all the same he blushed when he saw her because of the shirt they changed her into. It was too big and it was his. Beside he couldn't go and wouldn't permit the others to go in her room because of the smell. So he gave them his shirt instead. He covered her in the blanket up to the shoulders (shoulders which were now bare thanks to the shirt) for her modesty and comfort.

He stayed by her side as she slept, occasionally wiping her forehead, arms and legs with the wet face towel. He had a serious and worried face as he did so. He was blushing too especially when wiping her face. She was so...adorable. Pretty. Precious. He always talked to her while she slept and at times she was awake. He did most of the talking. He felt she shouldn't tire herself.

"Please get better soon okay?" then he falls asleep by her side after planting a kiss on her forehead.

He takes the week off to take care of Nodame (assigning someone else to watch over the orchestra for him). She gets better after a few days.

Chiaki wakes up each morning to a caress on the hair then to the face. A warm smile. The greetings had changed from a simple "Good Morning" or a "Thank you" to "I love you" everyday.

He is extremely happy when she recovers completely and back to normal. It was a nightmare when she was sick. He hated her looking so weak and in pain. He couldn't and wouldn't sleep until her temperature was back to normal. She was now energetic and cheerful more than ever. She was able to play the piano again. For him.

Or together. On two pianos or him on a violin. Someday together onstage. He'll make sure of that.

The orchestra members also noticed a change in their conductor. He was mostly in a good mood. It's weird seeing the perfectionist,sadist and all over dictator look so happy but they prefer that than the terrifying serious Chiaki any day. He applauded on the successful rehearsal and let them go home early.

Weeks had passed by but everyday he takes extreme precautions to prevent things from happening again. It was the usual but he had to make sure or else he'd worry. He makes sure Nodame always eats right and that he leaves her with tons of (healthy and delicious) food when he's gone. She'd kill herself with all that weird stuff she makes/eats when he's not there so he strictly forbids her from cooking her own food. She insists so he tells her that her riceballs are fine but that was the only thing she could make and should not be eaten everyday. He makes sure that she doesn't stay under the sun too long to prevent heatstroke. He makes sure her room is always spotless clean...if not, at least she should limit it (her messy ways- he vows to improve that in time).

He also makes sure that she is emotionally happy. It makes him happy when she was happy. He will not make the same mistakes again. He will not hurt her. He will manage his time wisely and spend a lot of time with her. She is his only priority. She is his life. His inspiration. He hurries back to her as soon as possible after work. If he cannot go to her, she will receive a dozen or more calls from him everyday. Sometimes he also sends her letters, some emails, postcards, and souvenirs. Triple points for flowers or anything sweet to eat. What he receives after is ten times sweeter. An embrace. A kiss.

Or he'd send her a ticket to where he is. Whatever works.

**SICKNESS/LOVESICK  
**


End file.
